Unexpected
by Meli Layla
Summary: -I couldn't believe I was actually considering it. Maybe the alcohol was clouding my thoughts? The guy was sexy as hell, but I did have a boyfriend back home. I didn't want him as a boyfriend though, so maybe I could do this. Just one night. No one would ever have to know.- Forbidden Romance. College Student/Teacher.
1. Just One Night

**I do not own Twilight...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_-Just One Night-_

The music was pounding through the speakers. It was so loud I could barely hear myself think.

My roommate, Ally, was at the bar getting us drinks. We officially met earlier today, but we had been talking back and forth for a while now.

I was starting at UCLA in a week. I was majoring in English. I wanted to be a writer. Well, actually my father wanted me to be a writer. I didn't even know why, really. If I was being honest, I didn't even want to go to college. But it was expected of me, so here I was, in another state, going to the college my father handpicked for me.

My boyfriend, Jasper, stayed in Seattle. He wanted to stay close to home. He was going to be a cop, following in the footsteps of his father.

Charlie, my father, was also a cop. The head cop in Forks. The Chief. Jasper's father was his best friend. They thought Jasper and I were meant to be together. I wasn't disagreeing but who was my father to think he knew who I was destined to end up with.

My relationship with Jasper was forced. Well, at least it was on my end. Jasper was a good guy. He was hot, in a preppy kind of way, and he was nice. A little too nice, actually. I was bored, and I was so tired of being bored. We had been together since the last two years of high school. I loved him. I loved him in a way someone loved their best friend, but I wasn't _in_ love with him. He just didn't know that.

The good thing about going out of state was that I didn't know anyone here. I could do what I wanted without having to answer to anyone. I didn't have to see Jasper every day, feeling guilty that I didn't feel the same way about him that he did about me.

I had a good life back home, don't get me wrong. I lived in a nice house with my father and big sister, Rosalie until she moved to New York two years ago after she graduated high school. I missed her like crazy. I didn't have a mother. Sure, I had one somewhere, I just had no clue where she was. She left when I was young enough to not remember her. I've seen pictures though.

I wasn't one of those girls that cried over being motherless. The ones that felt unloved because their mother didn't want them. My father loved Rosalie and me enough for the both of them. The way I saw it, it was her loss not knowing us. If she wanted to be selfish and abandon two daughters then what could we do. The only thing _I_ would do was move on and live my life and that was exactly what I was going to do. Albeit, I wasn't completely happy right now, but I was far from miserable.

Ally came back with four shots of some type of clear liquid. For all I knew, it could have been water. I wasn't a drinker. Jasper didn't think girls should drink alcohol, but Jasper wasn't here so I was going to do what I wanted.

"Drink up," Ally said, smiling.

Ally and I were nothing alike. She was crazy and fun loving - hence the fake id's she used to buy the alcohol - while I was quiet and boring. It wasn't that I didn't like to have fun. It was just that I was deprived from it. That was all about to change this year. If I was going to be thrown into school I had no interest in then I was most certainly going to make the best of it.

I grinned, throwing my shot back as if I was a pro at it. I choked and sputtered. It was so disgusting.

Ally took both her shots like they tasted like water. I didn't know how she did. I still had that horrible taste in my mouth.

"What is that?" I scrunched my nose, wishing I had a soda to wash it down with.

"It's vodka." Ally replied, dancing in place to the beat of the music. "Did you not like it?"

"It was pretty gross, actually," I laughed, wiping my mouth.

Eventually, Ally went and got us more drinks. This time it was Captain Morgan and coke, and I loved it.

Ally was out on the dance floor, shaking her ass all over the place. I didn't know how to dance or else I would have been out there with her.

I laughed as she started rubbing her ass all over some guy's crotch. She was waving her arms above her head, grinding all over him.

Standing up, I slurped the last of my drink through the straw. I moved to the bar, unsteady on my feet, to get another one when someone stepped in front of me.

I looked up, way up, into piercing green eyes and a smile to die for.

This guy was gorgeous. His hair was bronze and messy enough to make any girl crazy. He had on a leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans tucked into unlaced combat boots. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

"Hello," I said, a small smile on my lips.

"Hey," he replied in a low voice.

"Can I help you?" I questioned, apprehensively.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could," he said, taking a step closer

"Okay, well I guess that depends on what you want," I said, confusion evident in my voice.

He leaned in and whispered, "I want to take you to the back and fuck you. Do you think you can help me with that?"

_Holy crap!_

"Ummm…" I mumbled, shocked and stalling for time and having no idea how to answer that.

I could feel the wetness between my legs the second those words left his mouth. I shouldn't want to sleep with some stranger whose name I didn't know, but the idea did sound appealing.

I couldn't believe I was actually considering it. Maybe the alcohol was clouding my thoughts? The guy was sexy as hell, but I did have a boyfriend back home. I didn't want him as a boyfriend though, so maybe I _could_ do this. Just one night. No one would ever have to know.

I tilted my head, watching as his mouth turned up a little at the ends. "Okay, yeah. I guess I could help you with that," I said, shrugging nonchalantly as if this was an everyday occurrence.

He grinned a sexy grin, grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the back of the bar.

I looked behind me to see Ally still on the dance floor, practically humping the guy she was dancing with.

I lost sight of her as I was pulled down an extremely long hall. We entered a room with a bed. It was a bedroom.

I heard the click of a lock as my eyes scanned the room.

_Why would there be a bedroom in a bar?_

"My brother owns this place. I stay here sometimes," he said, turning me and slamming me up against the door.

"Okay," I whispered, watching his mouth as it slowly moved toward mine.

He reached up and set both hands on either side of my head, caging me in. My heart sped up at the feel of him so close.

"You ready?" he asked, voice low.

I didn't have a chance to answer as he slammed his mouth down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, reaching up to better fit my mouth to his. He wasted no time, pushing his tongue against my lips, demanding I open for him.

Opening my mouth over his, I whimpered as he sucked my tongue inside.

"I've been watching you all night," he whispered across my lips.

I moaned.

"So fucking sexy," he grunted, losing all control.

He ripped my shirt over my head, pushing and sucking at both my nipples through my bra, eventually unsnapping it and pulling it down my arms.

I quickly lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head reveling in the feel of his chest under my hands.

"You've got great tits, baby," he groaned against my breasts, licking and sucking greedily.

I pulled at his hair, wanting more. Needing more.

He brought his mouth back to mine, deftly pulling my pants down my legs.

He lifted me up to straddle his waist as he worked on the buttons of his jeans. Brazenly, I pushed his hands away and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly using my feet to kick them down his thighs.

"You want it?" He questioned, searching my eyes.

I nodded my head, wiggling my ass in his hands.

That was all the encouragement he needed before lifting me up and slamming me down, fully seating himself inside me.

_Unbelievable._

Distantly, I could hear my phone alerting me of a text message, but I just didn't care.

"What's your name?" I breathed into his ear.

_It was a little too late for introductions._

"Edward," he said, pounding into me harder.

My head lolled back as I moaned in pleasure. Never in my life had sex felt this good.

Edward pulled me higher, reaching down to play with my clit. I jerked in his arms as he rubbed and pinched the highly sensitive area.

"Oh God," I whispered, circling my hips.

"Come for me, baby," he groaned, rubbing my clit faster, harder.

At his words, I came apart, squeezing his dick as my orgasm overtook me.

He grunted into my neck, kissing and sucking, as he came inside me.

After his breathing was back to normal, he set me down on my feet as I awkwardly fumbled around for my clothes.

I could hear Edward putting his own clothes back on.

Once I was fully dressed, I finally looked at my phone. There were two missed texts from Ally.

**-where are you?-**

**-seriously, isabella, i've looked everywhere for you. text me as soon as you get this.-**

I could feel Edward's eyes on me and it was making me nervous. I quickly replied, telling her to meet me at the bar in five minutes.

"I have to go. My friend's waiting for me," I said, meeting Edward's eyes.

He smirked. "Okay, baby. Maybe I'll see you around." He sauntered toward me and kissed me on the cheek before whispering in my ear. "Thanks for the fuck." Then he walked out the door.

_What the hell?_

Okay, well, what did I expect? I composed myself and fixed my clothes. When I felt I was ready, hoping I didn't have sex hair, I opened the door to go find Ally.


	2. Just Teach Me

**I do not own Twilight...  
**

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

_-Just Teach Me-_

The week went by extremely fast. I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror getting ready for my first class. Ally was majoring in education. She wanted to be a teacher. So we didn't have any classes together, and that sucked. It would have been nice to know at least one person.

After Ally found me at the bar the other night I told her that I was in the bathroom. She didn't look like she believed me, but how was I supposed to tell her that I had the best sex of my life with someone who wasn't my boyfriend. A stranger, at that. She'd think I was a slut.

I hadn't talked to Jasper much this whole week. He was busy getting ready for school, and I was busy trying to keep my mind off Edward. It was a hard thing to do and also stupid. I mean, he was a one night stand. Someone I would probably never see again. I needed to move on and remember that I had a boyfriend.

As soon as I was dressed I asked Ally if she was ready. We lived in the dorms so we were able to walk to class.

"What's your first class?" Ally asked, looking at me sideways.

"I have Creative Writing with Mr. Cullen. I've only got one class today." I told her, silently thanking God that I would only have to be tortured for one hour today.

"Oh, you'll love Cullen. He's my brother's friend. He's so fucking hot," she gushed.

"You have a brother?" I didn't know that.

"Yes," she laughed. "His name is Pete. He's 24, and he actually lives down the road from here." She pointed off in the direction where he lived.

"That's cool," I said, looking around. "Will I get to meet him?"

"Hell yeah," she squeezed my arm. "We're going to his house this tonight."

"Oh, okay. I think this is me." I stood at the door to what I hoped was the right class.

"Alright, I'll see ya later, chickie." She slapped my ass as she walked by.

I entered the classroom and there were only a few students seated so far. I didn't want to sit up front so I took the seat farthest in the back. Maybe I could be ignored back here. I didn't care what my father said about sitting up front. I was here only because he made me not because I wanted to be the perfect, brown nosing student.

I got my laptop out and set it up while I waited for class to start. I hated even being on a computer. I guess you could say I pretty much hated everything. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, but it wasn't going to school to become a writer. I had absolutely no freaking interest in writing.

I was only 18 years old. I was in no rush to figure out my life. My grandfather had left me and Rosalie a huge inheritance when he died, so I was set up for a long time. I didn't want to be a rich, snobby, good for nothing brat; I just wanted to do whatever the hell I wanted.

I was distracted from my thoughts when someone pulled the chair out next to me. I looked to the side to see a guy sit down. He was cute. Like, _really,_ cute. More like, hot.

His hair was black and shaved close to his head and his eyes were dark brown. And he was huge; tall with bulging muscles and tattoos all down his arms. His white shirt fit tight, showing off a mouth-watering chest. He smiled at me, and it was a nice smile. A beautiful smile.

_Was everyone here beautiful? Sheesh._

"Hello, pretty girl," he said, with a nod.

I blushed. "Hi there, big guy," I laughed, trying to hide my flushed cheeks.

His smile got bigger as he introduced himself. "I'm Paul, and you are?"

"Isabella," I said, watching him lick his lips.

He nodded, approving of my name. "It fits. A pretty name for a pretty girl." He winked.

I looked away with a small smile and a flutter in my stomach. At the rate I was going, I'd end up sleeping with him by the end of class. One night of unbelievable sex and my hormones were raging.

_I was such a slut._

Pretty soon all of the chairs filled up and the teacher walked in. My mouth dropped open. Edward was Mr. Cullen. The guy I fucked in the back of a bar last week was my teacher.

Well, that was really fucking….unexpected.

* * *

"It was nice to meet you," I said to Paul as class was over.

He squeezed my arm. "You too, beautiful."

"Isabella, I need to speak with you, please." Edward called from the front of the class.

Paul gave me a weird look as he left the classroom.

Edward stared at me for a long time, making me nervous. "Is he your boyfriend?" He finally said.

I shook my head. "No. My boyfriend lives in Seattle." I winced as soon as the words left my mouth.

He tilted his head to the side. "If you've got a boyfriend, what were you doing moaning for me the other night?"

I swallowed, shifting my eyes from his. I didn't have an answer for that.

"Look at me, Isabella." He demanded, in a low voice.

"What?" I snapped, looking him in the eye. "We fucked one time. You don't get to tell me what to do." I sounded like a sullen child but what could I do? "And yeah, I do have a boyfriend. The other night was…an accident." I said, wanting to take the words back as soon as I said them or at least say something that didn't sound so stupid.

He glared at me as he walked to the classroom door and clicked the lock.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked, quietly.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he walked straight to me and backed me into his desk. Suddenly his hand was down the front of my pants.

_Fucking yoga pants._

He slipped a finger inside me. "What do you want, Isabella?" He whispered. "Do you want me to fuck you again?"

I grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements. "I want you to…just…_teach me," _I answered, voice shaking with need.

He smirked. "If I'm not mistaken, you already know how to fuck, but I can _teach_ you how to fuck harder."

_Yes, please!_

"No, no, that's okay." I tried pulling his hand out of my pants, but he wouldn't budge.

He shook his head. "I'm not done with you yet. Let go of my wrist."

I immediately let go because, obviously, I wanted this.

With the hand not buried inside of me, he yanked my pants, along with my panties, down to my knees.

I gasped, as if I didn't like it.

He trailed kisses from my neck to my jaw then nibbled my ear before removing his hand and whispering, "Turn around."

"Don't you have a class to teach?" I asked, a tremble in my voice.

"No, baby. No other classes right now." He chuckled, deep, right in my ear. "Turn around and bend over the desk."

I pulled back to look at him, hoping he wasn't serious.

He was.

Slowly, I turned around and laid across the top of his desk, my bare ass pointed toward him; my head turned to look over my shoulder.

He grabbed both cheeks, licking his lips, as he squeezed them. "Nice ass. Fucking sexy," he said, conversationally.

"Umm…thank you?" It came out like a question.

He dipped his finger in my pussy from behind and pumped it once before pulling it out again. I wanted to demand he not stop but before I could get the words out, he sucked his finger into his mouth and groaned.

I squeezed my legs together, trying to relieve the pressure.

He bent down and kissed each of my ass cheeks before pulling my pants back up my legs.

_What?_

I whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but I don't fuck my students." He shrugged, adjusting his dick in his pants.

I turned to face him, trying hard to look like I didn't care, but inside I was pissed and embarrassed.

"Oh, that's okay, _Mr. Cullen,_ I don't fuck my teachers either. Besides, I have a boyfriend who would love to teach me to fuck _harder_." I said with a smile, nodding my head like the problem was solved.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the door, looking back to see Edward staring after me, pissed.

"Have a good day," I waved as I left the classroom.

As soon as the door shut, I deflated. What a fucking idiot I was. I didn't know where _that_ Isabella came from, but I did know one thing. I needed to break up with Jasper.


	3. Just Fuck Off

**I do not own Twilight...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_-Just Fuck Off-_

"How was your first day, chickadee?" Ally asked, as she plopped down on the bed next to me.

I threw my head back on the pillow and groaned and grumbled that I didn't want to talk about it. Of course, Ally wasn't going to take no for an answer though.

"Come on, Isabella, it couldn't have been that bad." She rolled her eyes.

I felt like flicking her in the face.

"Remember when I said I was in the bathroom when you couldn't find me at the bar?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. It was only like a week ago. I wasn't _that _drunk," she laughed.

"I lied. I was really getting fucked in the back room by a guy named Edward." I said, in a rush, really hoping I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

Her eyes bugged out of her head, and she jumped up. "I knew you were lying," she screamed.

I nodded my head, agreeing with her.

She sat back down next to me, shifting excitedly. "So, what does that have to do with your class? Is he a student?" She questioned, with wide eyes.

"Uh uh," I squeaked. "He's a teacher. My creative writing teacher."

She stared at me blankly before if finally dawned on her. "CULLEN!" She yelled. "Oh my fucking God, you fucked Cullen…Oh my God. Holy crap…shit." She whispered the last word.

"I know. It's so bad. Not only did I cheat on my boyfriend, but I cheated on him with my freaking teacher." I groaned.

"How was he?" She asked.

"I didn't tell him. How the hell am I supposed to tell him I cheated on him?"

"Not Jasper, you idiot. How was Edward?"

I blushed. "So fucking amazing," I said, like it should have been obvious.

Ally squealed, "OH MY GOD! I am so fucking jealous."

I rolled my eyes and told her what happened after class today. I swear she was about to hyperventilate when I told her that he made me bend over the desk. Then she whined a little about how she's been wanting to see his "wang" since she was like 13 and how I got to see it the first night I met him and how unfair that was. I died laughing.

Once Ally was over her excitement we got ready to go to Pete's for dinner. I wore short black shorts – I was never wearing yoga pants again – with a tight white tank top and black converse. Ally approved it so I guess I looked okay. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a half shirt, showing off her belly button piercing. It must be said that I approved of her, also. She looked sexy.

We walked since it wasn't far from the college, but I hated walking so I was definitely going to have to buy me a car. I had the money for it. My father wouldn't be happy, but I'd like to see him walk everywhere.

"Remember, don't say a word about Edward," I reminded Ally as we walked up to Pete's door.

"I won't say anything," she giggled.

I pushed her, and she stumbled a little, making us giggle more.

The door opened, revealing a shirtless Pete with pierced nipples. Well, I guessed it was Pete. His pants weren't even buttoned. His brown hair was a mess, and he was wearing thick framed glasses. He had one of those piercings in his nose too, but it was a bull nose one, through the septum.

I swear my pussy tightened at the sight of him. He was so fucking hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

_I would really like to know where the hell these guys are coming from._

"Peter Pete, go put some clothes on," Ally scolded, as she pushed past him.

He laughed and kissed her on the head as she walked by. "So, is this the sexy Isabella?" He asked, looking me up and down.

I nodded my head. "Well, it's _the_ Isabella."

He moved from the doorway and gestured with his hand. "Come on. Come to me. Give me some love," he said, with a cocky smirk.

I laughed, trying to move past him.

He put an arm out to stop me. "Seriously, I want a hug. It's the proper thing to do when two people meet. That way I can feel those nice tits of yours pushed up against me," he said in a serious tone, rubbing his amazing chest.

I looked up at his face, and he nodded, solemnly, as if it was the only way to gain me entry.

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing the crap out of him. I was sure to rub my tits all over him. He stiffened before relaxing and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I turned my face to hide my smile.

_I swear California was going to kill me._

I patted his back. "Was that okay? Or do I need to kiss your ass too?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "I like you." He moved out of the way so I could walk inside.

He had a nice house. It was bare, but nice. He had an amazing kitchen, all stainless steel and shiny. To the left of that was the living room where Ally was sitting on the couch with her feet kicked up on the coffee table. "He's an idiot," she rolled her eyes.

I smiled as I walked toward her and sat down. "He's nice," I shrugged, keeping it a secret that he smelt fucking delicious.

I didn't know why I all of a sudden had the raging libido of a 14 year old boy, but I did. I couldn't say I didn't like it though. I guess I was more deprived than I thought.

I had tried calling Jasper earlier, but of course he hadn't answered. He was taking this college life way too seriously. I couldn't break up with him if he didn't answer his phone. I wasn't going to do it through a text message. That was just mean, and well, kinda lame. It was happening though. There was no way I could stay in California and not fall onto someone else's dick by "accident."

I wasn't trying to sound like a slut, but for the first time ever, I felt like I could just be free to be myself. Free to do anything I wanted it. It would be dumb of me not to take advantage of that. I didn't mean having random sex. I swear that was just a fluke with Edward. Not that I didn't like it, but…

"Isabella," Ally slapped my leg, making me jerk.

"What?" I looked over to see her and Pete staring at me.

"I said your name like a million times. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Oh," I laughed. "Sorry. Cheese."

"And what else," she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Nothing else, I only want cheese." I told her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She huffed. "Now we're gonna have to buy three. A cheese, a sausage and a pinapple one." She was annoyed.

"I'll buy my own damn pizza. I'm not going to eat that shit on mine when I don't even like it." I said, just as annoyed. Nobody messes with me and my food.

"Okay, cool," she said, perking up.

I rolled my eyes, and Pete winked at me.

_So damn hot._

Ally turned the T.V. on while Pete ordered the pizza. How in the hell did I not notice that big thing? It was like 70 inches. We didn't even have a T.V. in our room at the dorms. We should just move in with Pete. I would even sleep on the couch. Maybe I could just buy my own T.V. Another thing for my father to be unhappy about, but I'd like to see him live without a T.V. I didn't know what it was with him not wanting me to spend money.

I stretched out until I was laying my head in Ally's lap with my feet up on the arm of the couch. She was watching Friends, and I had no idea why I felt comfortable enough to lay on Pete's couch after knowing him for like five minutes, but I did it anyway.

I started to doze off when the doorbell rang. I thought it was the pizza, but when I heard Ally gasp, I slowly turned my head back to see who it was.

I looked up at Ally to see her eyes wide, and then looked back to my fucking teacher standing there with some other people I didn't even know. Although the darker skinned one looked like the guy Ally was grinding all over the other night.

I sat up, sitting close to Ally, as Pete welcomed his friends.

Edward sneered at me.

I smiled, sweetly, like he hadn't just left me hanging earlier today.

"Hello, _Mr. Cullen_. I wasn't expecting to see you here." I babbled, like I had not a care in the world.

Ally snickered.

"Isabella," he grinned. "Hey, Ally. Didn't know you had a new friend."

Ally laughed, uncomfortably. "Yep, new friend…roommate…my bestie," she said, linking her arm through mine. Probably to hold me back so I wouldn't go lick that stupid grin off his face.

"Isabella, I see you already know Edward here," Pete patted him on the back, grinning. "But this is Jake, Lauren, Jessica, and Edward's older brother, Emmett."

I stood up, waving and, ignoring the appraising eyes of the Jessica and Lauren standing there like they were Miss freaking America.

"Isabella," Emmett said, thoughtfully. "Hmm, that's too proper. I'll call you Bella. Bella isn't proper. Bella is fucking hot with a bangin' body and a pair of tits that I just want to…" he cupped his hands outwards and pretended like he was squeezing them.

I blushed, and everyone laughed. Well, everyone except Edward and the girl hanging all over him.

_Slut._

The pizza came soon after introductions, and obviously there wasn't enough so Jessica and Lauren ate some of my cheese pizza, after dabbing the grease off with a napkin, of course.

Jake and Emmett had left and came back with two cases of beer. Before I could even take a drink, Jessica, started acting like my mommy.

"Aren't you two a little young to be drinking? I think maybe you guys would like some apple juice instead." She smirked, rubbing Edward's arm.

Ally stiffened next to me, and I had the urge to rip Jessica's fingers off for touching Edward.

_Crazy talk, I know._

"Oh?" I smiled, pleasantly. "Well, I _think_, I don't give a shit what you think. So why don't you just fuck off," I said, staring at Edward. He chuckled. I shrugged, taking a drink of my beer. It tasted like ass, but now I was drinking it out of spite.

She pouted up at Edward when everyone laughed, trying to get his sympathy. He hugged her to him, and she smiled up at him.

_Barf!_

Edward looked over and caught me staring at him. He smirked like an asshole.

"Fuck you," I mouthed.

He stiffened in his chair.

Ally nudged me in the arm, silently telling me to shut up. I nudged her back.

"Where are you cards, Pete?" Ally asked. "Let's play rummy. With teams though, because I suck on my own."

"I get, Bella," Emmett yelled at the same time Pete yelled "I get, Isabella."

"Uh uh, fuck you, dude. This is my house, and I pick first. And I get Isabelly." Pete grabbed me around the neck and pulled me into his lap.

I laughed as he moved my hair and nibbled the back of my neck.

Edward noticed and his eyes darkened.

_Ha!_

Ally paired with Jake, Emmett got stuck with Lauren, and Jessica latched onto Edward.

_Fucking leech._

Pete and I won the first two rounds, but Edward and Jessica won the next one. You would think she won the lottery by the way she was acting.

We played a few more rounds, with me and Pete being on top by the end of the night.

Jessica and Lauren had to leave as soon as the game was done. Something about having to be at the boutique early tomorrow.

_Who gives a shit?_

"Ally," Pete called, from the living room. "You and Isabella can stay here tonight so you don't have to walk back to your dorm."

"Sounds good," Ally slurred, leaning her head on the table.

_How much did she drink? _

"Isabella can sleep in my bed…with me." He called, louder this time.

I walked into the living room to see all the guys sprawled out everywhere. Edward was on the couch next to Pete, glaring at him.

"Okay, Pete," I teased, watching Edward.

Pete winked, lazily.

Edward jerked his head toward me, and I wanted to laugh at how pissed he was.

I smiled instead.

He stood up, and I stiffened.

"I'm going to the car to get my phone," Edward told the guys, not taking his eyes off of me. "Walk with me, _Bella_?" He mocked Emmett's name for me.

He didn't even let me answer before he was dragging me out of the house by my arm. He opened the back door of his car and told me to get in.

I just stood there, arms crossed, trying to talk myself into ignoring his stupid demand.

"Get in the car. Now, Bella." He demanded.

I glared at him and then I got into the car.


	4. Just Shut Up

**I do not own Twilight...**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_-Just Shut Up-_

Edward climbed in after me, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even give me a chance to open my mouth before slamming his own mouth down on mine; hard and demanding.

I moaned and gasped for breath, pushing against his shoulders. "I thought you didn't fuck your students?" I breathed in his ear, running my hands through his hair.

He pinched my nipple through my shirt as he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I'm not going to fuck you, baby," he said, pulling my shirt over my head. He licked and sucked a path from my collarbone, up my neck and then bit my ear, hard. "You're going to fuck _me."_

I moaned and kissed him harder.

He reached down and unbuttoned the button on my shorts and yanked them roughly down my legs. "Do you like to tease me, Isabella?" He pushed me back, laying me down across the seat. He lifted my hips up and ripped my panties off, leaving me bare.

I looked to see he was holding my shredded panties in his hands, before he dropped them to the floor. I couldn't decide whether to be turned on or pissed off that I would no longer have the panties that went with my bra.

"I don't like to be teased. If you want me, just say it. You don't have to be rubbing your ass all over Pete to get my attention," he snapped, his eyes narrowed.

"You're the one that…" I started to sit up, but he pushed me back down. "teased me and then rejected me today. Don't you remember, _Mr. Cullen?_"

"Oh I remember. I remember you bent over my desk whimpering for my dick." He smirked, as my face got hot from embarrassment.

He bent over and unlaced his boots, kicking each one off. He unbuttoned his jeans, shoved them down his legs and kicked those off too. I tried hard to look anywhere but at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much I wanted him.

"You're an asshole," I snapped.

He shrugged as he reached over and swiped his fingers through my pussy, making me jump in surprise. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the wetness off, groaning deep in his throat.

"You taste good, baby," he said, voice rough.

I didn't know what to say to that so I didn't say anything. Just laid there all spread open, eager for more than just his fingers.

He pulled his shirt off and grabbed his dick and stroked it, watching me as my eyes followed the movement. "You don't feel like talking, huh?" A drop of pre-cum was at the tip, and he swiped it with his thumb. He brought it to my mouth, offering it to me.

I immediately sucked his thumb into my mouth, savoring the taste of him.

"Did you like that, Isabella?"

"No," I lied, licking my lips. I used my finger to rub at my clit, my other fingers gliding through my wetness, pumping in and out. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Come here," he said, pulling my hand away from my pussy, licking my fingers clean.

I looked up at him as he pressed a kiss to my lips, dipping his tongue inside. I moaned into his mouth, my body melting into his.

"Climb on my dick and ride me," he grunted against my mouth, and I swear I came a little.

With wide eyes, I nodded my head as I straddled his lap, rubbing myself all over the length of him.

"Are you ready, Mr. Cullen?" I whispered.

He chuckled, darkly as he slid a condom on and held his dick up for me. "I'm ready, baby."

I sank down, slowly, moaning at the feel of him. He grabbed my hips to steady me. Once I was fully seated, he groaned, long and loud.

I kissed his chest as he reached around to unsnap my bra. My boobs falling into his waiting hands.

He sucked and licked at each one, groaning as my nipples hardened under his tongue.

I sat watching him, not moving an inch.

He slapped my ass. "Ride me, Isabella."

I gasped and jerked in surprise. "Don't slap me," I snapped, my pussy clenching.

He slapped my ass again. "You like it."

"No I don't," I lied.

"Baby, your pussy squeezed my dick both times." He slapped me a third time. "See, you did it again." He chuckled, acting like an arrogant ass.

"Just shut up," I said through gritted teeth.

"You shut up, and fuck me already," he demanded, lifting me up by my hips and slamming me down on him.

I growled, before lifting myself up and slamming down on him harder. He jerked underneath me.

He was groaning and grunting against my chest as I fucked him harder and harder, grinding and circling my hips trying to get myself off.

"Stop baby," he stilled my hips.

_Noooo!_

"Get on your hands and knees," he said, pushing me roughly to the side and off of him.

I stumbled a little as I tried to get on my hands and knees in the tight space of the car.

I felt him behind me, lifting my hips up higher as he slid all the way inside of me. He pounded into me hard and fast, making me slide across the seat. I had to brace myself on the door so he wouldn't put my head through it.

He reached around and pinched my clit, and I sucked in air through my teeth, holding back a moan. He leaned forward, using his tongue to lick all the way up my back and whispered, "Come for me," as he lightly slapped my clit. My hips jerked, slamming back onto his dick. He bit down on my shoulder, and I screamed my release into my arm, shuddering underneath him. He grabbed my hips, fucking me harder until slamming into me one last time, groaning into my shoulder.

I was panting and breathing hard when I felt him pat my ass. "That was good, baby." He pulled out and sat back on the seat.

_Good?_

More like _fucking_ good.

I turned around and sat down, searching around for my clothes.

He tossed me my bra. "Thanks," I said, quietly.

He was completely dressed before I even had my bra snapped into place. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and slipped my shorts on, sans panties.

"I gotta get going," he said, opening the door.

I nodded, pissed at myself for fucking him again.

I climbed out of the car behind him and stood there awkwardly as he watched me.

"Well, I'll see you Wednesday, _Mr. Cullen_," I said, not happy that my _teacher _was blowing me off again.

"Yeah, and thanks again," he grinned.

"Thanks?" I asked, confused.

"For the fuck," he replied, voice full of arrogance.

"Oh, no problem," I said, through a fake smile. "Let's _not_ do it again, sometime."

"Don't be mad, baby," he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss my neck. "I'll see you in class." He got into his car and drove away.

"I don't fuck my students," I mocked under my breath as I walked to Pete's front door.

_Stupid lying asshole._

* * *

The house was dark and quiet when I walked in. Pete was asleep on the couch.

"Pete…Pete," I was shaking his arm, trying to wake him up. No one else was around so they must have been asleep somewhere too.

"Whaa," he grunted, pushing my hand away.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

He opened one eye, squinting at me. "On my cock?"

"Shut up, you idiot," I laughed out loud.

"Want me to scoot over?" He asked with his eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep.

There was no way we were both going to fit there.

"I won't fit right there. Where is Ally sleeping?"

"In my bed."

"Well, why can't I go sleep in there with her?" I asked him.

"Isabelly," he said, exasperated. "Jake is in bed with Ally. Don't make me talk about them in my bed, okay? And Emmett is in the extra bedroom."

"I'll sleep on the floor, then." I told him.

Before I could move, Pete pulled me down on the couch with him. "See? You fit." He turned to his side and spooned me, wrapping his arms around me. He snuggled up closer, tucking my head under his chin.

"Relax and go to sleep." He whispered, voice scratchy.

"Okay," I whispered back.

I snuggled into his body and fell asleep.


	5. Just Stop

**I do not own Twilight...  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

_-Just Stop- _

I felt someone poking me in the face over and over. I swatted their hand, rolling away from them. I heard Pete chuckle.

"Isabella," he said. "Isabelly, wake up, some guy named Jasper is on the phone."

I slowly blinked my eyes open, turning to see Pete grinning at me. "What?" I said, voice still rough from sleep.

He held up my phone. "Jasper's on the phone." He pointed to it, mouthing, "Who's Jasper?"

My eyes widened as I grabbed for the phone. "Why did you answer it," I hissed in a whisper, trying to sit up.

He looked up at me, innocently. "It kept vibrating my dick, and you wouldn't wake up and answer it," he laughed.

I quickly covered the mouth piece, obviously too late for Jasper to not have heard him.

"Shhh," I shushed him. I didn't know why I was so panicked. I was breaking up with the guy, and well, I had already banged my teacher…twice.

I cringed at those thoughts, definitely not wanting to explain that to Jasper. Maybe I wouldn't tell him. My intentions were that nobody would have to know, so maybe it can be mine and Edward's little secret. Well, and Ally's.

Realizing Jasper was still on the phone, I brought it to my ear. "Hello," I said, clearing my throat a little.

"Isabella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, hey, Jasper," I said, standing up. Pete grabbed my arm, using it to pull himself up off the couch. My body buckled under his weight.

"Who was that guy that answered your phone?" He asked, curtly.

"Oh, that was my roommate's brother, Pete. We fell asleep here last night." I said, nonchalantly, trying to shake Pete's hand off my arm, but it wasn't working.

"Hmm," he hmm'd, like he didn't believe me or something. "I saw you called yesterday."

"Yeah, I kind of, umm….needed to talk to you," I could see Pete watching me, curiously, still holding on to my arm. "Hold on," I told Jasper.

"I'm going outside," I whispered to Pete, looking pointedly at his hand gripping my freaking arm.

"Okay," he whispered back, finally letting me go as he walked backward toward the kitchen. When he turned around, I noticed his shorts were riding low, showing his ass. I couldn't help but think that it was a nice ass.

"Okay, I'm back," I said, walking out the front door.

I sat on the step and went on to tell him how our relationship wasn't working anymore and that I wasn't happy and that I just wanted to start fresh in California and have fun. He argued that I was being ridiculous and how he didn't want to break up, saying that long distance relationships always worked. It happened all the time.

"No, Jasper, it's not the distance," I said. "I just don't feel the same anymore. I want to break up," I repeated because obviously he wasn't listening.

"Isabella, you're being unreasonable," he said, condescendingly.

Okay, he was starting to piss me off. "I'm not being unreasonable. It's the way I feel," I snapped.

"I don't get it. Things have been so good," he argued.

I didn't know what planet he was from but if good was sitting home watching _Cops_ every night then he was a fucking fruit loop. I was going to have to be even blunter, because just plain blunt wasn't working.

"I'm not in love with you anymore," I stated, matter of fact. "I mean, I love you, but just as my friend."

"When did this happen?" He said, getting angry.

I took a deep breath, trying not to sound annoyed when I spoke again. "It's been a while," I told him.

"Oh, it's been a while, huh? Well why the fuck didn't you ever say anything?" He said, _really_ angry now.

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "I don't know," I said because, really, I honestly didn't know.

"You're unbelievable. So what? You just led me around by my dick for two years pretending to love me?" He yelled.

_Led him around by his dick? Okkaaaaay._

"I never led you around by your dick," I stated, calmly. "You would hardly ever let me even see your dick."

"So, now what?" He huffed, ignoring my dick comment.

_Jesus, this conversation was going nowhere._

"What do you mean, 'so, now what", we're breaking up. There is no more what. You're one of my best friends, but…that's it now."

"That's it now," he mocked. "Whatever, Isabella. I gotta go."

"Okay, well I'll just…"

"Fuck off," he said, and then the call was ended.

_Well…that went well._

Did he really think things were going good? I didn't even know what to think about that whole conversation. At least it was done, and I could move on.

The front door opened and Pete was standing there, still in his shorts and shirtless.

"Who's Jasper?" He repeated his question from earlier, being nosey.

"My dad," I lied. I didn't know why.

He laughed. "Liar. Come inside. I'll make you breakfast," he said, pulling me up by my arms and groping my boobs.

"What will you make?" I asked, letting him lead me into the house, ignoring the boob grope. I heard a car drive up just as he was going to shut the door. "Who's here?"

Pete opened the door wider. "Oh, hey man, what's up?" Pete called out.

I peeked over his shoulder to see Edward coming up the walk.

_Oh, dear God, what in the fuck?_

I dropped my head back down, believing that if I couldn't see him then he couldn't see me. I slowly backed away from them and turned around to go wake Ally up when Pete said, "Where are you goin', Belly? I said I'd make you breakfast."

_Dammit._

"To wake Ally up," I said, not turning around. "We need to get back to the dorms."

"Why? I thought you guys didn't have class today?" Pete said, close to my ear. I jumped, not knowing he was that close behind me. He wrapped his arms around the top of my chest and pulled me back toward the kitchen.

I let him pull me because I really didn't have a choice. I looked to the door to see Edward staring at Pete, nostrils flaring.

_Oh fuck, the beast has wakened. _

"Hi Edward," I said, trying to be nice, even though he was a dick.

His eyes shot to mine, and he smiled. It scared me. "Morning," he nodded, all cordial. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I stilled in Pete's arms. "About what?" I asked.

"Class," he said, giving me nothing more to go on.

"Umm…okay, I guess," I said, knowing he was lying out of his ass.

"We won't be long," he told Pete.

"I'll start breakfast," Pete said, letting me go and then slapping me on the ass. I jumped and my eyes widened as he walked off laughing.

I laughed nervously, watching Edward's eyes narrow on Pete's retreating back.

"Well?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He turned around and walked out the door, leaving it open obviously wanting me to follow him. I really shouldn't be alone with him, but I was fucking curious.

Reluctantly, I followed him out and shut the door behind me. He was waiting by his car.

"What do you want?" I asked, walking toward him.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Okay then," I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed me by my pants and pulled me to him; my back to his chest.

"Where are you going, baby?" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Inside," I squeaked.

"I don't want you to," he said, kissing my neck and grinding his dick against my ass.

_Holy fuck._

"I'm hungry," I lied.

"So am I," he said, sliding his hand down the front of my pants and slipping a finger inside me.

_Oh shit._

I wiggled my body, trying to dislodge his hand. "Just stop," I said.

"No," he grunted. "I said I was hungry."

"Well go eat _food_ then," I snapped.

He chuckled in my ear and pulled his hand out. "Fine, let's go eat."

_He was so fucking confusing. _

"And wash your hands first," I told him, scrunching my nose.

He grabbed my ass and squeezed it hard. "No. That way Pete can smell your pussy on my fingers," he said, voice serious.

"Oh, like you can claim me," I mocked.

"Yeah," he said.

I stilled. "What? You can't claim me like I'm some…thing to claim. You don't even know me," I said, ignoring the fact that he had fucked me without knowing me too.

"We'll see," was all he said as let me go and walked up to the house.

I hurried after him, thinking that maybe I liked my life better when it was boring.

* * *

We all ate the breakfast Pete made. We, as in, Ally, Jake, Edward, Emmett, me and Pete. He cooked French toast and bacon with scrambled eggs. I was surprised at how good it was.

Soon after Edward had to leave to get to class, and Emmett and Jake left with him. Edward didn't say a word to me, thank God.

I helped Pete clean up the kitchen while Ally sat her lazy ass on the couch. Pete told me that he owned his own car shop. He was a mechanic and only had to go to work when he felt like it so he had the day off today and offered to take me and Ally shopping for a T.V. I wanted to look at cars too, and he said he knew of a place to go.

I would text my dad and tell him about car shopping. He probably wouldn't be happy, but I just didn't see how I could be without a car living in California. How was I supposed to get anywhere?

We left Pete's to walk back to the dorms so we could get ready. Pete would pick us up later. I asked Ally about her and Jake.

"Oh my God," she moaned. "He is so fucking hot. We didn't have sex or anything though," she said, sounding kind of disappointed.

"Well, you left me bedless last night," I complained.

"Where did you go? Did Edward screw your brains out again," she giggled, like it was so funny.

I stayed quiet, looking around as we walked.

She shoved me. "He did, didn't he?"

"Just a little," I said, not wanting to talk about it.

"You slut," she laughed.

I ignored her and kept walking.

* * *

I had just finished getting ready when Pete called Ally's phone to tell her he was parked outside. I about died when I saw him sitting in his monster of a truck. It was white with black rims and had a lift on it. He was sitting in the driver seat wearing sunglasses and his hair was combed all messy on top, but like he made it messy on purpose. My mouth watered.

"Ally, you sit in the back. Belly will ride up front with me," he yelled out the window.

Ally stopped and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I'm not sitting in the back, dickface," she said, acting like a dickface herself.

"Yes, you are. Now get in," he said, jumping out of the car.

Ally didn't move.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll sit in the back."

"No. No you will not," he said, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me towards the truck. "Guests do not sit in the back."

I laughed as Ally said, "Well what the fuck am I then?"

"My sister. Not a guest," he said, flicking her in the nose.

"Ow, that hurt," she whined, covering her nose. Her eyes started to water.

"Get in the damn truck, Ally," he said, impatiently.

His truck was so high that he had to lift me in. He lifted me by my waist and then grabbed my ass to push me the rest of the way in. I looked over my shoulder at him because his hand was still on my ass.

"Oh, sorry about that," he winked.

"Yeah, uh huh," I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed.

"Here, Ally. I'll scoot to the middle so you can sit up here too," I said, being the nice friend that I was.

She smiled and climbed in next to me. Ally was taller than me so she didn't need help getting in.

Pete got in and said the best place to buy T.V.'s was Best Buy. He would know too, with that thing he has hanging on his wall.

As he drove, he sang along to the stereo in a deep, sexy voice that almost made my eyes roll back. He kept grabbing and squeezing my leg, making me so fucking uncomfortable.

_Okay, not really. He was so hot._

Best Buy was just down the road and as soon as Pete stopped, Ally jumped down from the truck.

"Come on, Isabella," she said, excitedly.

"I'm coming," I said, scooting to the door.

I jumped down, and the last thing I heard was, "Oh, shit" before my face hit the ground.


	6. Just Go

**I do not own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_-Just Go-_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," I yelled, holding my face, my knees digging into the ground.

_God, that fucking hurt. _

"I think I broke my nose," I yelled, voice muffled behind my hand, blood dripping onto my fingers.

"Shit, Belly, are you okay?" Pete asked from beside me.

_Noooo._

"No, no, I don't think so. I think I broke my nose," I said again. "Where the hell is Ally?" I asked, trying to lift my head.

"I…I'm right here," she said, both hands covering her mouth.

"Are you laughing?" I asked through my own hands.

She shook her head, eyes wide, and tears streaming down her face. She snorted and quickly turned her back to me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but that hurt so I stopped. I tried to stand up and felt so dizzy that I threw up all over the ground, barely missing Pete's shoes.

I groaned, bending over and holding onto my knees. "I think I am concussed," I said, my voice scratchy with the tears I was holding back.

Ally stifled a laugh, still not facing me. I could see her shoulders shaking.

_Fucking bitch._

Pete rubbed my back. "Ally, will you shut up. I think you need to go to the hospital, Belly," he said, voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, okay," I said, pinching my nose to stop the bleeding. "I need something to clean my nose with."

Ally handed me Kleenex from her purse. "Thank you," I sneered.

"I'm sorry I laughed," she said, still giggling.

"Yeah, you sound like it," I mumbled as Pete helped me into the backseat. Ally followed behind him and sat with me. She told me to lay my head in her lap, so I did. Then she told me that I had road rash across my forehead and cheeks, but that it wasn't _too _noticeable.

I would believe it when I could see it myself.

The rest of the ride was a little blurry. I felt like I was in and out of consciousness. I could hear Pete and Ally talking but didn't care to listen. We made it to the emergency room and had to wait two hours just for the doctor to tell me that my nose was actually _not _broken, but it would be badly bruised and sore for a while. He said I would probably have two black eyes in the morning and the road rash would heal in no time.

I was never going to ride in Pete's truck again. Well, _after_ today I was never going to ride in Pete's truck again. I did need a ride home after all.

Pete dropped us off at the dorms. He lifted me from the truck and set me on my feet, not wanting a repeat from earlier. He wanted to come in but Ally sent him away, telling him to go out and find us a T.V. with a DVD player already built into it. She said she wasn't going to sit in this room all day and stare at the wall. He rolled his eyes but did as she said.

"I think Pete likes you," Ally said, thoughtfully.

"He's nice and really cute. Well, okay, he's really hot but he doesn't even know me." I told her as I lay down on my bed.

Our room was tiny. We each had a twin bed with a nightstand in between them. The closet fit only half our clothes. Some of my stuff was still in my bag underneath my bed, but at least we had a bathroom. Not all of the rooms did.

"He's literally known me for one day." I said as an afterthought.

"So what? You didn't even know Cullen one minute and you fucked him." She snapped, defensively.

I looked over at her like she was crazy. "I said he was hot, and I like him, Ally. I don't know him enough to _like_ him like that. Sheesh, what's your problem?" I snapped back.

"Just don't lead him on, especially if you don't like him like _that,_" she said as she sat on her bed.

_What the crap?_

"I'm not leading him on," I told her, my voice rising. "How in the hell am I leading him on? He's the one flirting with me and grabbing me and shit." Not that I minded a little flirting, but I was just stating a fact.

She stood up. "Oh, so what? He's raping you now?" She yelled, her eyes narrowed.

_Are you kidding me?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I sat up. "I didn't say that. Why are you acting like a crazy person?"

I hadn't known Ally that long. Hopefully I didn't get stuck with a crazy bitch that would try to kill me in my sleep or something.

"I'm not acting like a crazy person," she said, calmly, like she was the perfect case of a bipolar patient. "Just don't give him the wrong idea."

I didn't even know what to say anymore, so I didn't say anything.

Ally went into the bathroom, leaving me alone in the room. I heard the shower start, and it reminded me that I hadn't showered yet either.

I called my father to check in and, of course the first thing he asked about was Jasper. I told him I was sure I didn't need to say anything; that Jasper probably told him what happened already. He said that he was disappointed in me. That I let go of a good thing, and that I would probably not find anyone as good as Jasper ever again. I rolled my eyes, glad that he couldn't see me. Jasper was just a boy, not the king of fucking England. Not that I would even want the king of England, anyway.

When he was done lecturing me, I told him I needed a car. He argued that I didn't need one, that I just wanted one and that Rosalie didn't get a car when she left to New York.

"Rosalie had nowhere to park a car in New York," I said, exasperated.

"You're too young for a car. You don't need to be wasting money on a car just yet," he said, not making sense at all, if you asked me.

"Fine, dad. I have to go get in the shower." I told him as Ally came out of the bathroom.

"Don't forget about your poor dad, and don't have too much fun," he said, seriously.

I forced a laugh. "I won't. I love you."

"Love you too," he said, hanging up.

I went straight to the shower not even acknowledging Ally. I didn't know what kind of mood she was in, and I didn't want to deal with crazy Ally right now.

I yelped as the spray burnt the crap out of my face. I washed and scrubbed as fast I could, not wanting to be in any more pain than I had to be.

After stepping out of the shower, I realized I had forgotten to bring clean clothes in with me. I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the bathroom door, not knowing Pete was in the room, much less stretched out on my bed.

I gasped a little; bringing his attention to me, which was the wrong thing to do. His eyes widened then a slow smile spread onto his handsome face. He really was freaking gorgeous.

"Umm…I just need to get my clothes," I mumbled, embarrassed.

He sat up on the bed and nodded his head. "I like what you have on though," he said, his voice husky.

_Dear God. Kill me now._

I let out a nervous laugh and moved to the closet, grabbing the first thing I could see. I was afraid to even turn my back on the guy, already knowing he could sneak right up on me. "Where's Ally," I asked him, wanting to keep the conversation neutral.

"She went to go get dinner," he said, never taking his eyes off of me. He licked his lips, drawing my attention to his piercing.

I stood, not realizing I was staring at him until he cleared his throat. My eyes snapped to his, and he was smirking.

I walked right to the bathroom, not even saying a word. The guy made me fucking nervous. Not in a bad way. Just in a way that I kind of liked. It was weird being here in California, and drawing the attention of two hot guys. One, sweet and sexy, and the other hot as fucking hell and dominating.

I shivered, thinking about when I saw Edward this morning. He fucking confuses me. I don't even know him, and he acts as if he owns a part of me. He's my teacher, so obviously, he's been crossing a line. The first time was an accident. He didn't know I was his student, but the other times; he knew, and just didn't care.

I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair, before walking back out into the room. Pete was still on my bed, and I wanted to tell him to leave. My brain was too tired and my body was too sore to deal with these feelings I was feeling for two guys I didn't even know. I just wanted to sleep. And I couldn't help wonder why he was on _my_ bed instead of Ally's.

I moved to Ally's bed and laid down, barely noticing that Pete had brought a T.V. and was watching some show I didn't recognize.

"What is this?" I mumbled, sleepily.

I heard the bed rustling before he answered. "Sons of Anarchy," he said. "You haven't seen it?"

I turned my head to look over at him, and he was staring at me. "No, I don't really watch T.V."

He continued watching me, making me feel hot all over. I looked away first, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

I didn't even know what idea that was.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through my curtains. I could barely open my eyes against the brightness, and my head and face were killing me.

I could see Ally in her own bed, snoring. I couldn't even remember how I got into my bed last night. I didn't even remember Ally coming home with dinner.

I dragged myself up and took a quick shower. I had Edward's class today, and I was not looking forward to it. I wasn't in the mood for his hot and cold behavior, and I was really hoping he paid no attention to me today.

I threw my hair up in a messy bun and dressed in yoga pants and a tank top, not even looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't even want to see what I looked like today. I slipped my flip flops on and left the room, not even bothering to wake Ally up. I wasn't sure if she had class today, but I'm sure her alarm was set, if so.

I was half way to class when I remembered I didn't even grab my bag.

_Fucking great._

Of all the classes to not be prepared for, it had to be _this _one.

I walked into class a few minutes early, seeing that all of the seats were already filled up, except for one down in the front.

_Shit, I did not want to sit in front._

I put my head down and walked quickly to my seat. I could hear people murmuring and now I was wishing I had seen what my face looked like. I could feel the puffiness, so I imagined it wasn't pretty.

I looked up when the door opened to see Edward walking in. He walked straight to his desk not acknowledging anyone. He looked fucking amazing today, and I hated myself for noticing.

He was wearing a black button down shirt tucked into black dress pants and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. My mouth watered.

He looked up, searching the room. His eyes landed on mine, and they widened, before he looked away, his jaw ticking.

I put my head down, not wanting to look at him anymore. No telling what asshole thing was going to come out of his mouth.

"Good morning," Edward said, his tone gruff. "Today you will be doing a writing exercise depicting a memorable moment. You will describe how it felt to you, but not by _naming_ the feeling, but instead by telling how it felt in your body. For example, scratchy throat, damp hands, or shaky knees. These are just some ideas. You will need to have this done and emailed to me by the end of class," he said, his tone still gruff.

I wanted to laugh out loud at his tone, but then I remembered that I didn't even have my computer with me.

_Fucking hell._

I raised my hand, not knowing if college kids actually raised their hand. I felt like an idiot.

"Yes, Miss Swan."

I put my hand down. "Umm, I forgot my bag in my room," I said, embarrassed that I could possibly forget everything I needed for my class.

He sighed as if I was such a burden to him. "You'll have to come and sit at my desk and use my computer, but please remember your materials next time."

I got up and walked over to him and his desk. He walked to the other side to start it for me. I stood, waiting for him to finish.

He pulled his chair out and said quietly, "Take a seat."

I sat down as he leaned over me, getting to the right program.

"What happened to you," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I fell," I whispered.

"You fell?" He asked, the disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yes," I said.

He let the subject drop and continued messing with the computer. "It's all ready for you," he said, sliding his finger up my arm and squeezing softly.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like that.

Once I figured out what my memorable moment was, I got started. It took me the whole hour, but I was happy with the outcome. Edward walked around most of the time, stopping at his desk every so often, but I never took my eyes from the computer. I didn't want to see him watching me.

I read through my paper and emailed it to Edward. Class ended soon after.

"On Friday," Edward said as everyone started to leave. "You'll each read your paper out loud."

My stomach dropped. I fucking hated public speaking.

I got up to leave, but Edward stopped me, asking me to stay for a minute.

I said okay, even though I really didn't want to. When the last student left, Edward shut the door and locked it.

I stiffened. It seemed I was always locked in a room with him.

"What really happened to your face, Bella," he asked, walking straight to me.

I was shocked at him calling me Bella, but I ignored the happy feeling I felt in my stomach.

"I fell out of Pete's truck yesterday," I said.

He stiffened and tilted his head. "What were you doing in Pete's truck?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked, snippily.

_Nosey bastard._

"Answer the question, Bella," he said, unperturbed.

I rolled my eyes and said "He took me and Ally to buy a T.V."

He moved closer until he was right in front of me, looking down his nose at me. "Maybe you should stay away from Pete if he's going to be letting you get hurt."

I snorted. "Okay," I drew the word out. "You act as if he pushed me out of the truck. It was an accident and totally my fault."

He lifted his hand and used his finger to softly rub my cheek. "I don't like seeing you hurt," he whispered, lips just a breath away from mine.

I swallowed, audibly. "I'm fine. I better go, though," I squeaked.

He continued to stare at me, his eyes searching my face. He leaned in and kissed right under my eye. I felt his tongue swipe softly across my check and my legs buckled.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me up and then pressed his lips against mine. I moaned and grabbed onto his arms. The kiss ended just as fast as it started, and it would be a lie if I said I wasn't disappointed.

He let me go and said, "I'll see you next class, Bella."

I nodded and slowly walked to the door, trying not to look back. But because I couldn't help myself, I turned my head to see him watching me, his face soft.

"Just go," he said softly when I continued to stare.

I turned around and went.


End file.
